User talk:1nnocenteyes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:504323|Evangeline's Orchard (un reviewed) Any feedback gratefully received. page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 11:41, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 14:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure Let me know when you post it in the WW and I'll check it out. xD Umbrello (talk) 00:02, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I didn't get to your story sooner, I wasn't near my computer. For some reason the page won't load, though. I try to do it from the wiki activity and it doesn't load, and then when I go into the writer's workshop I don't see the same thread. I see someone else commented so maybe they helped? Sorry about that. Umbrello (talk) 23:26, November 16, 2015 (UTC) : Of course, right after I wrote this message the page successfully loaded, lol. Anyway, it looks like you are good according to the others so you might as well post it and then if there are any mistakes we can edit them ourselves. Good luck! Umbrello (talk) 23:29, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I'll definitely take a look If I notice any minor grammar or formatting errors I'll go ahead and change them myself. Regarding my own stories, I'm glad you liked them! Hope to see more from you in the future. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 15:09, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Marking for Deletion Hi again! So if you find a terrible pasta you can mark it for deletion and then an admin will decide if it's bad enough to delete. Just use this template: If you can be specific then do so, but really you just have to say that it doesn't meet the quality standards. If they decide it's not deletion worthy then they'll just remove the template. It's actually really helpful for the admins because they don't have time to look for all the terrible pastas. Have fun! :) Umbrello (talk) 20:09, November 27, 2015 (UTC) : Punctuation and grammar edits are commonly done by all users. It's very helpful as long as you are definitely fixing something (as some people just make it worse, lol). Btw, you should put your signature after you put a message on someone's talk page so it's easy to see who you are. Just type ~~~~ at the end. Umbrello (talk) 18:44, December 2, 2015 (UTC)